Roosting of birds on static outdoor structures (e.g., buildings, buoys, telephone lines, electrical transmission lines, etc.) and on moveable structures (e.g., boats) has been a problem for many years. The droppings of roosting birds physically and visually damage the structures and objects underlying the structures. Further, birds attempting to roost on live portions of electric wires and cables can cause electrical arcing and circuit interruptions in such wires and cables.
Over the years many different types of devices have been suggested for preventing birds from roosting on various types of outdoor structures, e.g., buildings, buoys, etc. Such devices are designed to protect the structure, and objects underlying the structure, from damage from the droppings of birds that would otherwise roost on the structure.
For example, as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,304,593; 2,258,803; 2,142,371; 2,298,194; 2,306,080; and 996,545, one known device for preventing birds from roosting on a static structure such as a building includes sheet metal or wire bent or formed into predetermined shapes and attached to the structure to physically deter birds from gaining a foothold on the structure. As explained in those patents, a problem often encountered is how to physically deter the birds from roosting on the structure while avoiding physical harm to the birds. Such devices address the problem by forming the wire with special shapes (particularly at its distal ends) to avoid sharp points which might impale the birds.
Another known type of anti-roosting device designed especially for a buoy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,437. The device comprises a series of wires and a support structure which supports the wires in a relatively delicately balanced position. When a bird attempts to land on one of the wires, the weight of the bird unbalances the device and causes it to tilt, thereby frightening the bird away.
Still another known device for preventing roosting of birds on marine craft is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,319. The device comprises wind rotated members attached to selected parts of the craft to visibly scare birds away from the protected parts of the craft.
Finally, yet another form of animal deterrent device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,115. The device of that patent comprises a plastic sheath which is wrapped about a cable and has a series of tines formed by staples attached to the sheath. The staples have a length, rigidity and sharpness to repel cattle effectively from the cable.
To the applicant's knowledge, no one has addressed the problem of birds roosting on wire or cable-like structures such as the wires and cables used on marine craft, telephone lines, electrical transmission lines, water pipes, etc. Applicant believes such wire and cable-like structures need to be adequately protected against roosting of birds, because without such protection there is considerable danger of unsightly, unsanitary and corrosive droppings doing damage (visual and physical) to underlying objects, e.g., boat cabin, boat deck, walkways, buildings, vehicles, patios, driveways, etc. Further, there are risks of electrical arcing and circuit interruption due to birds attempting to roost on live portions of electrical wires and cables.